


I'm Sorry (If I Say I Need You)

by babypinklips



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cannibalism, Dom Harry, Dubious Consent, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Smut, Submissive Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypinklips/pseuds/babypinklips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in the anime and manga Pupa.</p><p>Red butterflies carry a disease called Pupa, when you're bit by one of them you're infected. This Pupa disease makes you a cannibal, but it also gives you regenerative powers.</p><p> Harry and Louis have been friends since always and the blue eyed boy has been in love with him since that day.<br/>When the red butterflies bit Harry, he couldn't help craving human meat. But when the red insects bit Louis, he gained regenerative powers.</p><p>When the red butterflies bit Harry, Louis was by his side; even when the curly haired lad tried to eat him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry (If I Say I Need You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible and I'm sorry.
> 
> As I said before this is based in the anime and manga Pupa, but don't watch it, it kind of sucks... sorry.
> 
> Anyway hope you like it and if you don't understand something please ask me. I might be used to this kind of world, but you might not, so if you need some help to understand it you can ask me, I don't know..
> 
> Also, I'm not a native English speaker so If you find any errors, please tell me and help me make this fic a little bit better!

Harry and Louis have been friends since always and the blue eyed boy has been in love with him since that day.  
When the red butterflies bit Harry, he couldn't help craving human meat. But when the red insects bit Louis, he gained regenerative powers.

When the red butterflies bit Harry, Louis was by his side; even when the curly haired lad tried to eat him...

 "L-Louis I... I'm craving for something to eat.." Harry whispered after being bit by one of the insects that carried the pupa disease.  Then he approached to Louis and hugged him t ight. "I'm sorry." he said, and bit Louis' neck until it bleed; he bit and bit until more skin broke and revealed Louis' red insides.  

"Ugh" the shorter boy whined "H-Harry what are you doing...?" his voice cracked and some tears started to fall down his cheeks as Harry bit the red meat of his neck. Then, he went down Louis' collarbones licking and biting softly; he moved on to his little tummy and  tried to repeat what he did on his neck "Harry, Harry please stop..." Louis cried. Harry woke up from the trance  and looked at Louis' watering eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." he said, realizing what he did to his friend. "You... want me to take you to the hospital? I promise I won't do that again, I don't know what happened to me, I'm a monster..."

Louis' bl oo d went down his collarbones and his pectorals as Harry talked but he didn't mind "It's going to be okay, Harry... It'll be fine in a moment."

"I ate your fucking meat, Louis it isn't going to be okay in a moment!" Harry screamed out, frustrated; but as he said it, he could appreciate how Louis' meat started to regenerate and the wound started to get  smaller . " Wh -what the hell?"

"The red butterflies bit me too ... but instead of turning into a cannibal... I-I don't know..  I gained regenerative powers..."

"How do you know all this stuff? It's there any way to fix it? I don't want to be a cannibal, Louis I almost killed you..."

"I've heard these rumours about the red butterflies and I was curious about it, so I just searched it in the Internet; but I couldn't find many things... Pupa virus is so uncommon and not many people know about it..."

"What can I do, Lou? If I go to the doctor and tell him that I was bit by a butterfly and then turned into a cannibal he's going to laugh in my face... or even worse, he's going to take me to some kind of laboratory and destroy my entire body..." he was terrified. "I don’t want to hurt people, but I don't want people to hurt me either..."

"Harry, whenever you're hungry, you can take me... I will support the pain, I don't care..." Louis said and made his friend shake.

"I can't do that to you, you're my best friend..." Harry said.

" I can regenerate my body parts."

"But you can feel pain anyway." 

"I don't care about the pain, I just want to make you happy..." the shorter boy was being serious, but Harry just couldn't eat his best friend. "You're going to die starving if you don't eat me or even worse, you're going to kill a lot of innocent people !"

Something about being the reason that Harry was still alive made him feel happy.

Some tears ran down Harry's face "okay, I'll do it... and I promise I'll be soft, please promise you will tell me if something doesn't feel right."

"I will, Harry, please stop worrying  about me.." he lied, after all nothing about being eaten alive could feel good.

A few days passed and Harry tried to stop his necessity to eat human meat; he ate a lot of animal meat, but nothing could satisfice him as Louis' body that day in the park... he was craving for humans.

The curly haired boy was in his bedroom, his stomach was empty even though he ate a lot, so he thought that maybe he could make himself feel a little better; Harry bit the back of his hand until it bleed , he bit carefully and started licking the red meat that his pale skin revealed.

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door "Come in" he said softly as hiding the wound. His mom entered and told him something he couldn't hear... he was fighting against his instinct, he wanted to eat his mom, he couldn't help it. "Get out!" Harry screamed violently.

"Harry,  wh -"

"Just get the fuck out!" he groaned, it sounded like a beast was inside him. H is mom left the room.  Harry kicked the wall and sucked on his bleeding hand. 

After a few minutes he heard the living room door being closed, maybe his mother told him they were going out. He came out of his bedroom and it looked like no one was there.

"I guess it's time to call Louis, I can't avoid it anymore..."

He took the phone and called his best friend.  He looked at his hand, but the wound he made a couple of minutes ago was gone.

"Hey!" Louis said happily

"Louis, I need you here right now."

" Wh -what's happening?"

"You know what's happening. Come here right now." Harry was desperate, his mouth was watering thinking about destroying Louis' body with his fucking teeth and nails, and then swallow his meat and taste Louis' blood in his mouth...

"Are your parents there?" the petite boy asked, ignoring Harry's screams in the other side of the phone.

"No. Just fucking come here, Jesus Fucking Christ!"

"Okay, okay.."

After a few minutes, Louis was in Harry's house.

"Hi!" he smiled.

"Come in." Harry sounded even angrier in person; he entered and they both went upstairs to Harry's room " Just get undressed and lay on the bed."

"Are we going to have sex?" Louis knew his friend was annoyed, but he couldn't help teasing him.

"Want me to fucking do it for you?" Harry stood up and approached to the shorter boy, who  blushed instantly .

"N-no... I'll do it myself." Louis took off his shirt and swallowed thick, he was nervous. "W-want me to take off my pants too?"

"Yes, I want to taste those wonderful thighs of yours.." the taller boy licked his lips at the thought.

"B-but... the meat there is probably hard... I mean.." he blushed even more.

"Just do as I say."

Louis undressed himself and lay on the bed just like Harry told him to; he only had his briefs and socks on. The curly haired lad positioned himself in top of his bes t friend and started licking his neck slowly, he gave it some soft bites and moved on to his collarbones, where he did the same; he didn't broke the skin, just tasted it. Harry went down Louis' chest and bit  hard, making it bleed, Louis screamed and cried.

"Oh God, yes." the green eyed boy groaned before biting Louis' chest again; he licked the blood and bite the red meat, he destroyed it inside his mouth with his teeth and then swallowed it. "You taste so fucking good..." Louis whined in response as Harry bit his tummy, it hurt so much, but he was happy .  Blood came out of the horrible wound that his best friend did with his teeth and went down his stomach, filling his belly button. "This is better than what I expected." Harry shoved his tongue inside Louis' navel and tasted the blood that was filling it. The shorter boy could n't tell anymore if he was feeling pain or pleasure; suddenly Harry caressed with two of his fingers the wound he did in Louis' stomach and then put the two of them inside it, trying to reach more meat.

"Please no... it hurts... oh my god Harry no!" Louis cried and shacked on the bed as his friend took a piece of meat from his stomach. Harry looked at the crimson and warm  thing in his hand, the blood ran down his arm and stained the white sheets; he put it in his mouth and tasted it, closing his eyes, enjoying it as the sweetest delicacy.

Louis' neck was cured and the wound on his chest was getting smaller.

"You're so beautiful." he caressed Louis' cheek with his blood stained hands; he was crying and couldn't even breath straight, it was so much pain to handle. "Even your blood tastes good... would you like to taste it?"

"I-I..." Louis wanted it to stop, he just couldn't take it anymore,  but Harry wasn't done yet and shoved two of his long fingers covered in blood inside his best friend's mouth; Louis sucked on them,  a thick thread of saliva mixed with blood stained Louis' chin as Harry took his fingers out of the blue eyed boy's mouth.

Harry went down to Louis'  thighs, caressing every inch of his body and making it dirty with blood. The curly haired lad bit one of the thick thighs and looked as the blood stained the sheets and ran down his best friend's leg, he bit a little more to make the wound even bigger and then kissed the discovered meat.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, kissing the wound again and making his nose stain with the crimson liquid that came out of Louis' body.

Harry looked at Louis, he was covered in blood and the wound in his thigh still open, his eyes were watering and he was sobbing; the curly haired lad touched the broke skin in Louis' thigh and suddenly he started to feel hot. His best friend looked so innocent and broke, he just wanted to destroy Louis a little more; his member started to grow as he looked at Louis' face covered in blood, sweet and crimson blood.

"Louis, I want to fuck you." he said calmly.

"W-what...?" his friend was recovering his breath.

"Please let me fuck you..."

"Harry I-" the curly haired boy touched Louis' skin softly, making him feel loved after all the pain; Harry kissed Louis' beautiful lips stained with blood, and licked it from them; he caressed with his thumb the place on Louis' neck were he bit him for the first time.

"You've always wanted me, don't you?" Harry caressed the smaller boy's nipple with his blood covered fingers. "Even now, after all the pain I've inflicted to you, you still want me..." he touched Louis' member under his white briefs until it got hard. "C'mon, let me do it just one time..."

"K-kiss me..." Louis answered; Harry didn't hesitate and kissed him, as he opened his own pants and took off his shoes.

"You look so pretty covered in blood.." he whispered in his best friend's ear and took  off  his shirt and his pants. He started to grind against the smaller boy; little moans came out of Louis' mouth every time Harry trusted against him. He touched Harry's chest and played with his hair.

The smaller boy started to feel good, he was moaning and couldn't wait for his best friend to do something to him

"I need you.." he whimpered; the curly haired lad kissed him again and bit his lip until it bleed, then he sucked on  his friend's pink lips , tasting his blood; it went down Louis' jaw. Harry took their briefs off and licked the blue eyed boy's neck, that was now stained with his blood.

The taller boy  stroked his best friend's chest and kissed the skin near his belly button; then, he gently parted Louis' legs and kissed his inner thighs, sucking and biting, tasting. The blue eyed boy moaned again.

"P-please Harry... touch me.." Harry took Louis' member in his hand and stroked it for a while; as he sucked the middle finger of his other hand and caressed slowly his best friend's little pink hole.

"It looks so nice... I.. can I taste it?"

"Yeah... do whatever you want..." he was too horny to even think. The taller boy  approached to the puckered hole and licked it slowly. "Oh my god it feels so good. Keep doing that please..." Louis pushed his best friend's head in further and moaned at the feeling of his tongue.

"You taste so fucking good.." Harry groaned as he licked the sweet ring of muscles.

"More, Harry I need more..." the smaller boy was so fucking desperate; Harry sucked two of his fingers and caressed Louis' hole, slowly he entered his middle finger in it as Louis jerked off. The curly haired lad kept licking and pushing his finger in and out. After a while, he decided it was time for another one and added his index finger to the first one. "Ugh, it feels so good..." Harry  scissored his fingers inside Louis' tiny hole for a while and then took them out. He spit in his hand and  lubed his member.

"Ready?" he whispered in the  blu e eyed boy's ear.

"Yeah, yeah.. move please .."  Harry felt desperate again, he felt the need to destroy Louis again. .. he felt possessed, he couldn't even think straight. Suddenly, he slammed himself inside his friend's delicate body. " Aaaah !" He cried, why was Harry being so rough? He knew it was Louis' first time.

The curly haired boy couldn't stop, he couldn't stop moving, he couldn't stop the pleasure he got from Louis' tears and whines . The smaller lad moaned in silence and let his best friend take him. As Harry t rusted violently inside him, he scratched the sheets and twisted them, containing his tears because he didn't want to let his friend down.

"Cry if you need to..." Harry said and continued moving inside and out of Louis' damaged body. The slender but muscular legs of the smaller boy were around Harry's waist, but he positioned them on his shoulders to make the penetrations deeper.

"I'm okay..." Louis answered, but suddenly Harry hit his prostate and he couldn't hold back anymore. He started to cry and moan, it just hurt so much but it felt good too. The curly haired lad bit his neck until it bleed again. "I'm close, please keep fucking me!" Louis screamed as Harry licked the blood.

"Me too. Fuck, you're so t ight ... " he kept fucking Louis and hitting his prostate on every trust until they came together. Louis fell asleep instantly as his neck recovered. Harry kissed the wound one more time and his lips stained in blood, then he kissed his friend's lips.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading I'm sorry for everything... please forgive me


End file.
